1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical switches, relays, and the like and, more particularly, to an electrical switch actuated by a shape-memory wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical switches and relays are now widely used in nearly all industries, and consequently, are produced in enormous quantities. Their wide use has made reliable operation and long life important factors in their design. Switches and relays have tended to be complex in mechanical design. Complex mechanical design, however, commonly results in devices that are difficult to assemble, and are prone to shortened life spans and unreliable operation.
Moreover, because so many switches and relays are manufactured, even a relatively modest cost savings per unit can still amount to substantial savings, when the switch is produced in mass quantities. Complex mechanical designs tend to be expensive because of the manufacturing requirements for the various parts and because of the difficulty commonly associated with their assembly.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.